Shizuka Mizuki
Shizuka Mizuki (水木 静香) is one of the main characters in Prism ☆ Warriors. She is the kind of girl who can be calm but crazy at the same time. Appearance Shizuka has light blonde curly hair that is left down in the real world, though in the warriors dimension, it is often plaited. She also has fair skin and light blue eyes. Her hair is decorated with two orange stars. In KiraPika, her right cheek gains yellow and orange star tattoos. Personality Shizuka may be young, but is also very wise and can be alert or concerned if anyone is having problems. She likes to read poems or say some important quotes to others when she is wise. But in other times she can go completely crazy and run around like a maniac. The reason behind Shizuka's liking to coconuts is currently unknown. Songs Shizuka's voice actress, Ai Kayano participated in some songs either solo or with other warriors. She is involved in some duet/group songs with Ayane Sakura '(who voices Yume Aozora), '''Miyuki Sawashiro '(who voices Taylor Akazora), 'Kanako Tatsuki '(who voices Kiseki Sumireno) and '''Emiri Kato (who voices Dina Harune). Solo * Bouncy Bouncing Bounce! * CO-CO-NATSU ∞ Summer Time! Duet/Group * Pa☆Pa☆Pa: Purizumu! (with Yume, Taylor, Kiseki and Dina) * ~Magic Within You~ (with Yume, Taylor, Kiseki and Dina) * Believe♡ (with Yume, Taylor, Kiseki and Dina) Relationships Friends * Dina Harune '– TBA * 'Taylor Akazora – TBA * Yume Aozora – TBA * Kiseki Sumireno – TBA * Chrom Endo '– TBA * 'Akeno Kurotsuchi – TBA Others * Sparkles – Sparkles is Shizuka's pet dolphin, who is with the other mascots in the Mascot Factory, a pet play center close to the training lounge. Sparkles likes to be around Shizuka, but whenever Shizuka goes nuts, Sparkles would often get annoyed and lecture her. * Tsubasa Chikashi – Tsubasa is one of Shizuka's best friends in the real world. They share the same interests, and she loves it when he jokes around Eitarō. * Eitarō Takagaki – Eitarō is one of Shizuka's best friends in the real world. He is comfortable around her, though he still can be distant from her sometimes. Trivia * She shares her Japanese voice actress, Ai Kayano with Kirika Akatsuki from Symphogear G, and Akane Mahōgasawa from If Her Flag Breaks. Her English voice actress, Cristina Vee also voices Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Louise from The Familiar of Zero. * Shizuka's birthday is on July 5th, making her zodiac Cancer. * She has a big fear of black cats, as she believes in luck. * Her stage name is "Lulu", who she also addresses herself as. * Her nickname is known as "Coconut Queen". However she can get triggered when someone calls her "Coconut Crazy." * She is the youngest member of the warriors. * Shizuka plays the drums in the band Miracle Star. Gallery Shizuka Mizuki.png|Shizuka in her uniform Lulu with her bomb.png|Shizuka and her weapon Shizuka casual.png|Shizuka in her casual clothes KiraPika Shizuka.png|Shizuka playing the drums Miracle Star (2019).png|Shizuka in Miracle Star Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:Yellow Magical Girls Category:LovablePony Category:Miracle Star